Halters for horses are common in the art and have been for well over a century. Various halter types have been made over those years to address the needs of training, leading and tying horses. Common features of the halters found in the prior art include a nose band that encircles the nose of the horse and some sort of a poll strap or crown strap that fits over the back of the horse's head behind the ears. The problem with common halter designs is the strength of the halter is compromised due to the numerous fittings included in the halter to allow it to be mounted on or fit on the horse and removed from the horse.
The art includes examples of halters that are designed to break away easily if the horse becomes entangled in a feature in the environment or potentially entangled with its own feet. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,384 to Pacini titled Breakaway Halter.